Corazón que no ve
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Nathan/Antonio. Mientras atraviesa una crisis en su vida, Antonio establece comunicación con un desconocido en internet. Lo que no se espera es que éste sea Nathan, mucho menos que vaya a cambiar su vida para siempre. Aunque quizá no de la mejor manera. One-Shot.


**************Reto:** :) / Crack and Roll.**  
****************Claim:** Nathan Seymour/Antonio López.**  
****************Notas:** Post-series.**  
R****************ating:** T.**  
****  
**

* * *

**Corazón que no ve...**

La luz interminente sobre el automóvil de policía bañaba las calles con un resplandor sangriento, que llamaba a los curiosos a asomarse por sus ventanas para ver el espectáculo en vivo. Por suerte, ya todo había terminado, pero las caras que aún inspeccionaban su traje, que tomaban fotos desde la lejanía y pululaban a su alrededor en busca de autógrafos aún lo ponían un poco nervioso, pues, aunque superada su falta de confianza en sí mismo por la llegada de nuevos héroes, aún se sentía un tanto desconectado del público, que quería héroes jóvenes, dinámicos y atractivos, cosas de las que (según él) carecía.

Antonio declinó la oferta de unirse a Kotetsu para una fotografía grupal y esperó nervioso a que todo terminara, estaba cansado tras un largo día de trabajo (no entendía cómo Kotetsu podía sobrellevar tal subidón de adrenalina, más ahora que sus poderes decaían a velocidades inesperadas; o cómo Sky High aún sobrevolaba el cielo buscando malhechores, a pesar de que su ronda había terminado), se sentía un tanto viejo, un poco nostálgico, con la luz de la patrulla arañando las paredes que antaño le parecían tan familiares, en una ciudad que ahora no estaba del todo seguro de conocer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kotetsu dándole un golpe en la espalda, mientras las sirenas se alejaban y con ellas iban desapareciendo los curiosos. Sky High aterrizó a su lado y aunque no podía verlo porque su casco se lo impedía, Antonio estaba seguro de que sonreía como siempre.

—Nada —se lo quitó de encima el hombre, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. No se sentía con ganas de hablar de temas filosóficos o de cualquier cosa en realidad, sólo quería llegar a casa, darse un baño y echarse a dormir para otro magnífico día en Sternbild. El amargo pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño, cosa que Kotetsu no notó.

—Vamos, hombre, te invito una cerveza, ¿qué tal suena? Sky High también viene, ¿verdad?

Aunque le resultaba sumamente gracioso ver a Sky High ebrio de vez en cuando, porque hacía todo tipo de cosas, la oferta no le resultaba tentadora. Últimamente casi nada lo hacía y eso lo asustaba, sobretodo en las noches al apagar la luz y encontrarse solo, preguntándose por el propósito del resto de su vida, porque no podría ser héroe para siempre, no podría ser joven ni poderoso por la eternidad.

—Hoy no, estoy agotado —zafándose de su abrazo y dejándolo solo con el anterior Rey de los Héroes, quien sin duda contactaría a los demás para una pequeña noche de juerga, Antonio se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el edificio de HEROtv para cambiarse y desaparecer tan sigilosamente como le era posible. Tarea no del todo difícil, si se consideraba que no era el más popular.

.

Al entrar a su casa, Antonio ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces, aunque en la oscuridad, bañada por los pequeños puntos similares a estrellas de las luces de la ciudad, se sentía un poco más solo. En su lugar, avanzó a trompicones hacia la cocina para prepararse un sandwich y puso a llenar la bañera mientras esperaba. Tampoco encendió la televisión cuando se sentó en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento, pues no quería ver la repetición de las batallas de ese día, los fallos y aciertos que había cometido, en un acto monótono de nunca acabar. Sin embargo, la computadora estaba cerca y le tentaba con promesas de un poco de olvido y diversión.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía buscar? Se sentía solo, escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la bañera, su propia respiración y cómo trituraba la comida entre sus mandíbulas, pero... ¿Se atrevería? Una nueva idea se formó en su mente mientras escribía a paso lento pero seguro en el buscador. Había escuchado de páginas donde se podía hablar en línea con personas de otros países, nacionalidades y formas de pensar, en realidad no buscaba nada serio, en realidad, no sabía qué buscaba, pero era mejor que irse a la cama temprano con medio sandwich en el estómago y la misma soledad en el corazón.

Accesó de inmediato y sin que pudiera evitarlo, a la vez que sorprendido, al menos cinco ventanitas aparecieron ante sus ojos nada más entró a la sala de chat. Algunas iban directas al punto, otras además eran obscenas y de muchas dudaba de su veracidad, cosa que lo hizo sentir un tanto bobo y un tanto abrumado. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Desalentado y reconsiderando mejor la idea de irse a la cama, comenzó a cerrar las pestañas, cuando una solitaria, la última que le quedaba le llamó la atención.

Un simple Hola :) adornaba la pantalla en blanco y aunque el nombre no le decía mucho (made-of-fire) decidió darle una oportunidad. Sorprendentemente, la misteriosa desconocida (no podía ser nadie más, por cómo flirteaba y hablaba), no lo decepcionó. Hablaron durante horas, todo gracias a la frase que siguió al tímido hola que Antonio dio como respuesta.

_made-of-fire: ¿qué hay, cariño? ¿ya te libraste de los acosadores XD?_

Mientras escribía una respuesta, el hombre no se imaginaba que terminaría contándole sobre su dolor secreto, esa soledad y miedo que lo carcomían y que muchos se atrevían a etiquetar como "crisis de la edad adulta" sin siquiera comprenderla en realidad. No sabía nada de la persona del otro lado de la pantalla, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar su nombre, ni ella el suyo, pero lograron entenderse a pesar de todo, compartir pensamientos que nadie a su alrededor sabía. Los dos se sentían solos, a veces dudaban de lo que hacían y el futuro se extendía ante ellos no como algo prometedor, sino extraño y casi horroroso. La falta de familia repercutía en ambos, el pensamiento de una posible pareja, hijos, un legado que dejar atrás.

_rockbison-34: se supone que esto sólo pasa en las películas, esto de encontrar gente comprensiva y hacer un lazo._  
_made-of-fire: ¿no es la vida un poco una película?_  
_made-of-fire: bueno cariño, me tengo que ir, ¡es tardísimo! ¡le hará mal a mi cutis! un placer haber hablado contigo ;)._

Antonio lanzó una mirada asustada al reloj, que marcaba con grandes números rojos las 3 de la mañana. ¿Cómo se había ido el tiempo tan rápido? Hablando nada más y eso lo asustó un poco.

_rockbison-34: espera, ¿puedo tener tu correo electrónico? yo te doy el mío..._

Encantado y sonriendo muy a su pesar intercambiaron direcciones antes de despedirse. El agua en la bañera estaba fría y se había derramado sobre el suelo de azulejos, pero eso poco le importó al hombre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizá desde que Kotetsu lo había ayudado a capturar a aquél acosador de artistas, se sentía nuevamente pleno. Como si un peso hubiese abandonado su interior. No es que con Kotetsu no pudiera hablar de esos temas, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero, ¿quién mejor para comprenderlo que una desconocida en internet sufriendo del mismo problema?

Sonriendo, se metió entre las sábanas pensando que quizá el día siguiente no sería tan malo y que no tardaría en volver a mensajear a su coqueta nueva amiga.

.

Aunque se había negado un poco a ello, sintiéndose como el colegial que se metía en peleas con Kotetsu todo el tiempo, Antonio no había podido frenar su necesidad de enviarle mensajes a la chica de fuego. Como un hábito casi religioso, todos los días buscaba una excusa para no salir con sus amigos a tomar un trago y nada más los veía cuando estaban en labores, demasiado ocupados para hablar, incluso siquiera de ella, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Y nada más llegar a casa y escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí, prendía el ordenador que siempre había estado de adorno sobre su mesa, para sumergirse de nuevo en una conversación sobre la vida, la soledad, las metas y de cuando en cuando, de tonterías.

Sin embargo, conforme los días se transformaban en semanas y estos en meses, un nuevo miedo fue llenando el corazón del héroe. Quería conocerla y ella a él también, por cómo mandaba sutiles mensajes. Pero no se sentía seguro, no sabían nada del otro, ni el nombre, ni el rostro, la edad o la profesión. Habían abierto sus almas el uno al otro en conversaciones de madrugada, en desvelos de ocasión, pero, ¿y si no funcionaba de otro modo? ¿Y si se producía una desilusión? Peor aún, ¿y si todo salía bien? ¿Estaba preparado para de verdad intentarlo, quizá formar una familia, retirarse y vivir feliz para siempre?

La noche en que ella le hizo la pregunta crucial él se quedó callado.

_made-of-fire: entonces, ¿quieres que nos veamos :)? no muerdo... muy fuerte ;)._  
_rockbison-34: déjame pensarlo. mañana te contesto. definitivamente._

Quería verla, fuese bonita o fea, alta, delgada, rubia o morena. Pero el paso cambiaría su vida y esta vez necesitaba consejo fuera de la red, consejo de su mejor amigo, porque si la veía planeaba jubilarse, retirarse de la escena y volver a empezar sin secretos ni pasado. Y eso era algo que tenía que meditar, con todos sus pros y contras, en lugar de lanzarse de cabeza hacia una tontería, un encuentro absurdo que sólo ocurría de manera maravillosa en los cuentos de hada o los libros de bolsillo baratos.

Quería verla y la vio bajo sus párpados esa noche, brindándole consuelo ante su soledad. Ya estaba casi decidido. Casi. A verla.

.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios mientras saludaba hacia las cámaras, que no dejaban de cegarlo con sus potentes luces y los flashes de sus fotografías. Por suerte, no podían ver su rostro, protegido por el casco de su traje, porque todos habrían salido corriendo ante la cara de pocos amigos que lucía. ¿Cómo se les ocurría a los directivos hacer un especial de última hora para los niños? Estaba atrapado en el edificio de la compañía y lo estaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada si quería tener el trabajo hecho. Así que su respuesta, así como su plática con Kotetsu tendrían que recorrerse hasta el día siguiente, lo cual no lo alentaba.

Frustrado, se dejó caer en uno de los vestidores nada más hubo un descanso, ponderando si debía buscar la computadora más cercana y cometer otra locura, una que podría sacarlo de esa rutina explotadora a la que a veces lo sometían.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Estás bien? —el rítmico sonido de los tacones de Nathan se detuvo justo frente a él y encontró al hombre mirándolo preocupado, cosa que lo sorprendió. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser acosado por Nathan, apenas y se veían o hablaban, así que tenerlo tan cerca casi lo hizo extrañarlo, pero sólo un poco.

—Cansancio, ya sabes —se hizo a un lado para que se sentara, aunque no parecía tener ninguna intención de hablar o cualquier otra cosa, lo cual lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Nathan parecía tener cosas en qué pensar y al igual que él, no necesitaba de cotilleos para pasar la tarde. Aunque quizás pudiera darle un consejo...

Abrió los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar su explicación cuando una voz llenó los vestidores, cortando todo intento de ser sincero. Al parecer, la filmación comenzaba de nuevo y se solictaba la presencia de Nathan en el estudio de grabación.

—No puede ser —se quejó el héroe llevándose las manos a las caderas y con un ademán impaciente que pocas veces le había visto—. Voy en seguida. Cuídame esto, cariño, ya regreso.

El celular voló por los aires antes de aterrizar en su regazo, aunque por muy poco. Era un modelo rosa de última generación, que seguro tenía todas las aplicaciones del mundo. Nathan lo había estado consultando cada poco, si mal no recordaba, en el set de grabación, entre descansos, en la comida rápida e improvisada que les habían preparado, en la rueda de prensa...

Bueno, después de todo sí tendría que esperar a Kotetsu, aunque éste estaba aún más ocupado, rodando comerciales con Barnaby para publicitar el programa. Le caería bien un buen trago, así que podía esperar. Un trago para sentirse un poco más valiente, para decidirse y... Mientras giraba el celular con sus manos temblorosas, algo le llamó la atención. Al oprimir algunas teclas, la pantalla se iluminó dejando un mensaje al descubierto. Por supuesto, Antonio no tenía ninguna intención de inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados de Nathan, pero una palabra llamó la atención, así como el nombre que acompañaba dicho mensaje.

Nathan tenía abierto su correo electrónico, en el último mensaje que rockbison34 le había mandado. La sangre se heló en el cuerpo de Antonio al reconocer su escueto mensaje, al rememorar la timidez e indecisión que lo invadieron mientras tipeaba esas simples palabras. ¿Nathan lo estaba espiando o...? Asustado y sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que quedaba de su moral, el hombre se apresuró a leer los demás mensajes, buscando pistas de un acoso más que de... Pero no, lo encontró en el segundo mensaje. Ella... Él, era made-of-fire.

Y qué estúpido lo hacía sentir ese hecho, el haber pensado por un momento que se mensajeaba con una chica, el haberle faltado al respeto de esa manera a Nathan y haberlo traicionado aún más leyendo sus mensajes.

Pero lo que de verdad le dolía era que no podía corresponderle. No podía. Ese pensamiento lo acompañó durante el resto del día y de la grabación, convirtiéndolo apenas en un mero zombie, que se atormentaba a su vez viendo a Nathan sufrir por su respuesta. Misma que no llegaría.

Lo decidió nada más llegar a casa, con la familiar oscuridad envolviéndolo. No contestaría el mensaje, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Y esperaba fuera así para él, un encuentro casual en medio de redes frías y muertas, electrónicas. Apenas un soplo de viento en su agitada vida.

Después de todo, se dijo corazón que no ve... —y aunque el mar de sentimientos que lo inundaba lo negaba, la esperanza de Nathan, la de él mismo, sus sueños, miedos y temores—, corazón que no siente.

**FIN.**


End file.
